Usuario:Jsucharizard
... link=Usuario:Jsucharizard|¿Qué pasa, colega? ¡Disfruta de la página! link=La historia del Equipo Leyenda 3|¡Échale un vistazo a nuestra novela! link=Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|O puedes dejar un mensaje. Sobre mi No se que puedo poner solo que soy un estudiante que le encanta Pokémon. Hay gente que me dice que soy muy grande para los Pokémon pero a mí me da igual porque estas criaturas me han acompañado desde mi más tierna infancia y no son fáciles de olvidar (ni quiero olvidarlos). Mi estado de ánimo actual Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png Exámenes... Mi personalidad Serio, solitario, introvertido, tímido, reservado, imponente y un poco frío, pero soy amable cuando se me conoce :) Mis objetivos Yo ordeno mis objetivos por categorías: Categoría 1: Tampoco importa si no lo consigo. Categoría 2: Haré todo lo posible para conseguirlo. Categoría 3: Derramaré mi sudor y mi sangre para conseguirlo o moriré en el intento (sí, soy muy trágico pero así es como me pongo cuando quiero algo desesperadamente). ---- *Conseguir Pokémon Black y Pokémon White en español (Categoría 3): Cumplido *Hallar la forma de superar la horrible debilidad de mi Charizard frente al tipo Roca (Categoría 2): Cumplido *Tener muchos amigos en PE (Categoría 2): Inacabado Resultados de tests Mario Bros.: Mario Sonic The Hedgehog: Shadow The Hedgehog Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife/Squall Leonhart Kingdom Hearts: Cloud Strife ¿Sabías que... * ... mi cumpleaños es el 29 de Octubre? * ... a veces se me pone una voz de ultratumba y que por eso mi prima de 26 años no pudo dormir aquella noche? * ... Pepeazul y yo nos parecemos en muchas cosas? * ... de pequeño siempre soñé con tener superpoderes? * ...no sé como hacer firmas de colores? * ...tengo sídrome de Asperger? Cosas que me gustan * Recibir mensajes. * Hacer amigos. * Adoptar Pokémon. * Entrenar a mi Equipo Pokémon. * Caerle bien a la gente. Cosas que me gustarían * Tener novia (no, todavía no tengo T.T sí, soy timido como el que más y no me atrevo a decirle nada a la que me gusta) * Que me gustara estudiar. * Estar más cuadrado que Goku XD Mis Novelas * La historia del Equipo Leyenda ¡Terminada! * Equipo Leyenda: Parodias Pausada. * La historia del Equipo Leyenda 2 ¡Terminada! * La historia del Equipo Leyenda 3 En proceso... Mis huevos y Pokémon Archivo:Huevo de charmander LGP.png => Archivo:Charmander NB.png => Archivo:Charmeleon NB.png => Archivo:Charizard OCPA.png Archivo:Huevo_de_pokabu_LGP.png => Archivo:Pokabu NB.png => Archivo:Chaobuu NB.png => Archivo:Enbuoo NB.png Archivo:Tsutaaja_NB.png => Archivo:Janobii NB.png => Archivo:Jaroda NB.png Archivo:Huevo de shaymin.png => Archivo:Shaymin NB.png Archivo:Huevo de Dratini by Anabel.png => Archivo:Dratini NB.png => Archivo:Dragonair NB.png => Archivo:Dragonite NB.png Archivo:Rayquaza NB brillante.png Archivo:Shaymin forma cielo.png Archivo:Huevo_mijumaru_fanny.png => Archivo:Mijumaru NB.png => Archivo:Futachimaru NB.png => Archivo:Daikenki NB.png Archivo:Washibon NB.png => Archivo:Wooguru NB.png Archivo:Huevo Reshiram fanny.png => Archivo:Reshiram NB.gif Archivo:Huevo Zekrom fanny.png => Archivo:Zekrom NB.gif Archivo:Glaceon NB.gif Archivo:Huevo Mudkip.png => Archivo:Mudkip NB.png Archivo:Zorua NB.png => Archivo:Zoroark NB.png Archivo:Monozu NB Shiny.png Sprites creados por mí Si queréis usar alguno, decídmelo en mi discusión. Cara angustiada de Charmander brillante.png Cara de Alejandro (Forma Suprema) por Jsucharizard.png Cara de Charmander brillante.png Cara de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png Cara de Álvaro (Forma Suprema) por Jsucharizard.png Álvaro (armadura).png Cara impresionada de Charmander brillante.png Joaquín (Forma Suprema) by Jsucharizard.png Moisés (Forma Suprema) por Jsucharizard.png Álvaro (Forma Suprema) por Jsucharizard.png Cara de Joaquín by Jsucharizard.png Cara furiosa de Joaquín.png Alejandro (Forma Suprema) por Jsucharizard.png Alejandro (armadura).png Cara de Alejandro (Super armadura) by Jsucharizard.png Cara de Alejandro con armadura.png Cara de Joaquín (Forma Suprema) by Jsucharizard.png Cara de Joaquín (Máxima Potencia) by Jsucharizard.png Cara de Joaquín (Super armadura) by Jsucharizard.png Cara de Joaquín by Jsucharizard.png Cara de Joaquín con armadura.png Cara de Joatanás by Jsucharizard.png Cara de Moisés (Forma Suprema) por Jsucharizard.png Cara de Moisés (Super armadura) by Jsucharizard.png Cara de Álvaro (Super armadura) by Jsucharizard.png Cara de Álvaro con armadura.png Cara enfadada de Charmander brillante.png Cara feliz de Charmander brillante.png Cara furiosa de Joaquín.png Cara furiosa de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png Emblema Equipo Leyenda.png Cara de Alejandro disfrazado.png Cara de Joaquín disfrazado.PNG Cara de Moisés disfrazado.png Cara de Álvaro disfrazado.png Regalos Archivo:Feliz_navidad_totodile7.png Es de Usuario:Totodile7 yo tambien le deseo feliz navidad. Mis Wikiamigos Archivo:Empoleon NB.pngUsuario:Piplupmander Archivo:Leafeon NB.pngUsuario:Pokefany (Stefanny) Archivo:Pikachu NB hembra.pngUsuario:Kari White (Carolina) Archivo:Kirlia NB.pngUsuario:Anabelll- Cynda (Anabel) Archivo:Totodile NB.pngUsuario:Totodile7 (Carlos) Archivo:Absol NB.pngUsuario:AbsolMagicLover (Jose) Archivo:Flareon NB.pngUsuario:Pepeazul (Pepe) Archivo:Infernape NB.pngArchivo:Umbreon NB.pngUsuario:Infernape 93 (Elena) Archivo:Glameow NB.pngUsuario:Yenthami (Yenthami) Archivo:Giratina forma origen NB.pngUsuario:PKMNTrainerRojo (Zeus, ¡¡ES EL DIOS GRIEGO!! O_O!!!) Archivo:Teddiursa NB.pngUsuario:Mmdwiki (Mire) Archivo:Chimchar NB.pngUsuario:Moi otaku 94 (Moisés) Archivo:Cubchoo NB.gifArchivo:Mawile NB.pngUsuario:Fabian☺Pokémon (Fabián) Archivo:Minccino NB.pngUsuario:Minccino Girl (Mincci) Archivo:Glaceon NB.pngUsuario:Ann-Chan (Clara) Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 * Página favorita #3 Firmas Echad firmitas anda... :3 y de paso opinad sobre mis sprites a ver si están bien o si por el contrario estoy a años luz de crear un buen sprite ¬¬ * Estan muy chulos--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 21:12 30 nov 2010 (UTC) *Mi firma Brayan entra a mi wiki y ayudame 15:06 1 dic 2010 (UTC) * Los sprites no están para nada mal jeje, y de paso dejo mi firma --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:10 01 dic 2010 *Tus sprites no estan tan mal [[User:El glaceon macho|''King]] [[User_talk:El glaceon macho|Que!!?(?)]] 15:08 1 dic 2010 (UTC) *Hola Jsucharizard,soy Ridix.Te deseo una gran y feliz navidad. * firma nueva!! =D --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!]] 18:28 7 feb 2011 (UTC) *Firmo otra vez! --[[Usuario:Kari White|★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] '★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★' 14:29 30 mar 2011 (UTC) *chiidos *3*--[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] '·''' Talk to me or die! D8 14:18 19 jun 2011 (UTC) *hellow --Akat-chan =D 21:23 20 oct 2011 (UTC) *Wii te firmo friend :3 Ann-Chan♫ Habláme aquí 83 ♪ 18:37 24 nov 2011 (UTC) *Te fiirmooo 8D The phoenix girl ~ Tell me here! :)Archivo:Dragonite NB.gif 18:40 24 nov 2011 (UTC) * *